This Is My Life!
by Fukinaramaple
Summary: "Sekarang gerimis. Mungkin,akan terjadi hujan besar nanti. Ibumu menjemur pakaiannya di belakang rumahmu. Kau angkat saja. Agar nanti tidak kehujanan!" Mendengar itu,aku pun menatap langit. Ya,memang mendung. Memang sudah kurasakan. Aku memang harus mengangkat pakaian yang telah ibu jemur di belakang rumah,sebelum akhirnya hujan tiba! / Mind to RnR?


Adik kecil yang imut,datanglah. Aku ingin sekali memilikimu,dan melihatmu dengan senyuman manismu. Setelah aku kehilangan kakak,aku ingin mengajarkanmu semua hal yang telah kudapatkan darinya. Aku ingin membuatmu hidup. Hidup di atas awan yang lembut dan tenang. Penuh harapan dan impian,aku ingin segera bertemu denganmu,adikku!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~A Naruto Fanfic~**

**THIS IS MY LIFE! © Shizuka Fuyuki Chan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : OOC,OC,AU,TYPO,GAJE,ABAL,PLOT BERANTAKAN,ALUR SUPER NGEBUT, MERUPAKAN FF LANJUTAN DARI FF MY TWIN SISTER!****,** **CHARACTER DEATH …~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_"_****_Sekarang gerimis. Mungkin,akan terjadi hujan besar nanti. Ibumu menjemur pakaiannya di belakang rumahmu. Kau angkat saja. Agar nanti tidak kehujanan!" Mendengar itu,aku pun menatap langit. Ya,memang mendung. Memang sudah kurasakan. Aku memang harus mengangkat pakaian yang telah ibu jemur di belakang rumah,sebelum akhirnya hujan tiba!_**

.

.

.

.

**Enjoy and ... Happy Reading! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mama masak apa?" ujarku sambil menghampiri perempuan yang berjasa itu.

"Nasi goreng ..." jawabnya datar.

Aku pun langsung pergi ke ruang tengah untuk menonton TV bersama ayah.

"Hai ayah!" ujarku menyapa seorang lelaki gagah itu.

"Hai Sakura ... Ayo,duduklah!" ujar ayah sambil menyodorkan kedua tangannya. Aku pun duduk di sofa sebelah ayah,dan mulai menonton acara yang disiarkan di sebuah stasiun televisi sambil memakan jajanan kecil.

"Sakura,apa kau ingin seorang adik?" ujar ayah tiba-tiba.

Adik? Aku tak pernah menduga hal itu akan terjadi. Tapi,itu tidak buruk. Aku ingin mengajarkan banyak hal yang telah kak Ino ajarkan padaku jika aku mempunyai adik.

"Ya!," ujarku lantang sambil mengangguk pelan, "aku ingin,aku mempunyai seorang adik yang lucu ..." lanjutku.

" ... " Ayah menghela nafas pendek,lalu kembali membaca koran yang sedang dipegangnya.

...

...

...

"Sakura,ayah ... masakannya sudah siap. Ayo makan!" ujar ibu berteriak.

"Iya bu!" jawabku dan langsung menuju ruang makan yang berada di belakang.

Ketika aku sampai di ruang makan,ibu sesekali batuk,dan akhirnya pergi ke WC. Entah apa yang telah terjadi padanya,aku hanya mengambil piringku dan mulai menikmati hidangan yang telah ibu sediakan untuk kami.

"_Itadakimasu_!" ujarku dan ayah berbarengan. Dan kami,mulai menyntap makanan lezat buatan ibu itu.

Selesai makan,aku belum melihat ibu keluar dari WC. Dan setelah aku dan ayah pergi ke ruang tengah,barulah ibu menghampiri kami.

"Ibu,tadi muntah. Ayah,tolong nanti antar aku ke rumah sakit ya." ujar ibu dengan suara lembutnya.

" ... " ayah hanya mengangguk dan masih penasaran apa yang sedang terjadi pada ibu.

Mereka lalu bersiap-siap pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa keadaan ibu. Dalam hal itu,aku sungguh berharap,tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada ibu. Dan jangan sampai,ibu mengalami hal yang sama seperti kak Ino dulu. Aku tak mau hal itu terjadi lagi! Lebih baik,kau berikan musibah itu kepadaku saja ya tuhan. Jangan pada keluargaku!

...

...

...

Saat sendiri di rumah,aku hanya sibuk membaca buku dan menonton TV di ruang tengah. Lama ... sekali aku menunggu ayah dan ibu pulang. Seandainya ada seorang adik atau kakak disini,aku pasti tak akan kesepian.

"Sakura!" teriak seorang gadis di depan rumah. Aku kaget dan langsung pergi ke luar.

"Sekarang gerimis. Mungkin,akan terjadi hujan besar nanti. Ibumu menjemur pakaiannya di belakang rumahmu. Kau angkat saja. Agar nanti tidak kehujanan!" ujar gadis itu dengan semangat. Aku hanya tersenyum,melihat kak Tayuya,tetanggaku itu telah peduli padaku. Aku segera mengecek dan membuka tanganku di area yang terbuka. Aku tatap langit saat itu. langitnya mendung. Dan ternyata benar,sekarang gerimis.

"_Ha`i_. _Arigatou_ Tayuya-_san_!" ujarku.

"_Dou-ita_!" jawabnya singkat dan langsung berlari menuju rumahnya. Aku langsung menuju ke belakang,untuk mengambil satu persatu pakaian yang telah dijemur,dan meletakannya pada keranjang bersih.

Dan tak lama kemudian,tetes-tetes air mulai deras berjatuhan. Ya,hujan ternyata. Seperti perkataan kak Tayuya tadi.

"Yah ... hujan ...," ujarku entah kepada siapa, "sendirian lagi! Aku takut ..." Lanjutku di jendela kamarku. Dengan suasana mengerikan itu,aku berharap,ada seseorang yang menemaniku disini. Tapi,itu tak mungkin terjadi!

'Tok ... Tok ... Tok ...' suara ketukan pintu dari depan.

"Ya,tunggu sebentar!" ujarku sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

KREEKK—

"_Suimasen_ ..." ujar seorang gadis dengan memakai gaun berwarna violet tiba-tiba. Rambutnya pirang ikat dua. Matanya berwarna _Turquoise_.

"Kamu ... siapa?" tanyaku. Aku takut karena aku tak mengenalnya.

"Perkenalkan. Aku Yuki Atharashi. Dari blok sebelah. Aku tadi melihatmu sedang duduk sendirian di dekat jendela. Makannya,aku menemuimu. Kupikir,kau sedang kesepian?" jelasnya.

"Oh ...," aku mengangguk, "Silakan masuk!" ujarku sambil mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Ngomong-ngomong,kamu tinggal disebelah mana? Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Ujarku.

"Di blok F No.24. aku rasa juga iya." Jawabnya. Aku dan Yuki berbicara tentang banyak hal. Sesekali kami tertawa karena perkataan konyol darinya. Tapi,tak terasa,dua jam berlalu. Dan Yuki pun pulang.

"Aku pulang dulu ya! Kapan-kapan,aku pasti kembali kemari!" ujarnya lalu pergi. Hujan memang sudah berhenti. Dia langsung berlari dengan membawa payungnya.

Tiba-tiba,suara ketukan pintu terdengar lagi. Akupun langsung membuka pintu yang tak jauh dari tempatku duduk.

"Ayah? Ibu?," ujarku ketika pintu terbuka, "bagaimana keadaannya? Apa baik-baik saja?" tanyaku penasaran. Ibu hanya tersenyum,seperti ada kejutan yang akan kualami.

"Kau,akan punya seorang adik,Sakura!" ujar ibu girang.

Aku tak percaya. Aku akan punya adik! Dan aku,tak akan kesepian lagi.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku seakan tak percaya. Ayah dan ibu mengangguk.

"Em ... ngomong-ngomong,tadi ada seorang anak perempuan main kesini. Namanya,Yuki." Laporku.

"Yuki? Sepertinya,aku tak mengenalnya." Ujar ibu.

"Aku juga," jawab ayah, "Yuki. Nama yang bagus juga!" ujar ayah.

Setelah itu hening. Ayah dan ibu kembali menjalankan kegiatannya masing-masing.

...

...

...

Esoknya,tak ada hal yang menarik terjadi. Juga keesokannya lagi. Namun,sebulan kemudian,ayah dan ibu kontrol lagi di rumah sakit untuk memeriksa keadaan adik di dalam perutnya. Dan aku sendirian lagi.

'TOK ... TOK ... TOK ...' Suara ketukan pintu menggetkanku.

Akupun bergegas membukanya.

"Yuki?" aku kaget. Ternyata,itu Yuki!

"Iya,Sakura!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. aku mempersilahkannya duduk.

"Kau selalu datang disaat yang tepat. Saat aku sendirian dirumah tepatnya." Jelasku. Tapi,itu pasti hanya kebetulan belaka. Tak mungkin ada seseorang tau jadwalku sendirian dirumah 'kan?

" ... " Yuki hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman lagi.

"Kapan-kapan,boleh tidak aku berkunjung ke rumahmu?" tanyaku.

"Tentu. Tapi,jika aku memang ada di rumah. Soalnya,aku sering pergi bersama keluargaku." Jelasnya.

"Oh ... pantas. Kau tak dikenali keluargaku." Ujarku lagi. Kami mengobrol dua jam seperti biasanya. Dan setelah itu,Yuki pulang. Dan anehnya lagi,setelah Yuki pulang,ayah dan ibu juga pulang. Aku jadi merasa aneh terhadap keadaan Yuki.

...

...

...

"Hai Sakura!" teriak seseorang ketika aku pulang dari les.

"Hai,ibu ..." jawabku lesu,dengan memperlihatkan kening yang berkerut.

"Ada apa Sakura? Kau terlihat lelah?" tanya ibu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok bu!" jawabku dengan senyuman. Tentu saja itu senyum palsu. Karena aku memang benar-benar kelelahan gara-gara berlari saat turun dari angkot.

Akupun duduk di sebuah kursi di teras rumah. Ibu mendekatiku,dan duduk disampingku sambil membaca majalah yang tadi tengah dipegangnya. Kubaca tulisan dibalik halaman yang tengah dibacanya,ada sebuah artikel berjudul 'Alive From Future'. Karena aku penasaran,aku beranikan diri bertanya pada ibu.

"Bu,ini apa?"

"Oh ... ibu belum membacanya." Jawabnya sambil membalikkan halaman majalah.

"Boleh aku pinjam sebentar?" ujarku.

"Baiklah." ibu lalu menyodorkan sebuah majalah itu padaku. Ku baca kata demi kata yang ada di situ. Dan yang mengejutkan,aku membaca sebuah kalimat : "Seorang gadis tiba dari masa depan untuk menengok keluarganya. Yang kabarnya,salah satu diantara anggota keluarganya,ada yang meninggal sebelum dia dilahirkan". Memang aneh. Seseorang datang dari masa depan? Mana mungkin. Dan ternyata,artikel yang kubaca itu adalah artikel FIKSI. Ah ... membuatku kaget saja! Dan akupun mengembalikan majalah itu pada ibu.

...

...

...

Esoknya,dan esoknya lagi,dan esok-esoknya lagi,dan dua bulan kemudian, Yuki berkunjung ke rumahku lagi. Ah ... aku tambah penasaran saja padanya. Dan kali ini,aku dapat memperkenalkan dia pada orang tuaku. Juga kak Kimmie yang kala itu pulang dari waktu kuliahnya di Osaka.

"Ini Yuki ma,pa,kak Kimmie!" ujarku.

"_Ha`i. Watahi namae wa _Yuki_ desu. Douzo yoroshiku_!" ujar Yuki sambil menebar senyumnya pada orang-orang yang ada didepannya.

"_Yoroshiku onegai ite-shimasu_!" ujar semuanya serentak.

Akupun mengajak Yuki untuk memasuki kamarku untuk bermain dan membaca beberapa buku milikku.  
"Ini majalah apa Sakura?" tanya Yuki sambil memegang sebuah majalah milik ibu yang kemarin.

"Itu majalah milik ibuku." Jawabku. Yuki mulai membaca majalah itu dan aku membaca novel favoritku.

Tak lama kemudian,saat Yuki membalik halamannya,ia terlihat panik dan kaget.

"Ada apa Yuki?" tanyaku melihat mukanya yang pucat.

"Ah ... tidak. Aku pulang dulu ya Sakura!" ujar Yuki lalu berlari keluar rumah.

"Eh ...?" ujarku kaget karena Yuki berlari sangat cepat ke depan. Aku pun langsung mengejarnya.

"Ada apa Yuki? Sakura?" ujar ibu di ruang depan yang tengah melihat kami berlarian. Namun,aku mengindaikan sapaan itu dan terus mengerjar Yuki yang semakin jauh.  
"Yuki!" teriakku. Namun,dia tetap diam dan terus berlari sambil memandangi jalan yang ada didepannya. Karena aku lelah,aku pun berhenti mengejarnya dan terengah-engah.

"Ah ... sudahlah! Lupakan saja tentang Yuki!" ujarku dan kembali ke dalam rumah. Dan ketika ku kembali memasuki kamarku yang penuh buku itu,majalah ibu tergeletak di lantai dengan halaman yang terbuka.

"Sepertinya,itu yang menyebabkan Yuki lari." Ujarku dalam hati dan mengambil majalah itu.

Dalam sebuah halaman yang terbuka itu,aku terkejut. Itu adalah artikel yang ia baca kemarin. Tentang seorang anak yang datang dari masa depan. Tapi,kenapa Yuki lari saat membaca itu? atau jangan-jangan ...? ah ...! tidak mungkin!

...

...

...

Esoknya adalah hari minggu. Hari dimana semuanya bisa bersenang-senang. Dan pagi-pagi sekali,aku berjalan-jalan bersama ayah keliling blok E.

"Ayah. Apakah blok F jauh dari sini?" tanyaku.

Ayah berfikir sebentar,lalu menjawab, "Tidak. Bukannya temanmu Temari juga tinggal disana?" ujarnya.

"Temari? Ah ... benar juga. Kita jalan-jalan ke sana yuk yah!" ujarku. Dan kami berdua pun pergi ke blok F. Sebenarnya,aku mengajak ayah kesini untuk menemaniku berkunjung ke rumah Yuki. Aku ingin tau,dimana rumah Yuki sebenarnya.

Aku berjalan menyusuri rumah-rumah disitu. Dan meneliti alamatnya satu persatu.

"Blok F,No.24!" aku akhirnya menemukan sebuah rumah sederhana yang katanya adalah rumah Yuki. Aku langsung ke sana dan mengetuk pintu rumah dengan pelan.

"_Suimasen_!" teriakku.

Dan akhirnya,pintu pun dibuka. Dan keluarlah seorang wanita dengan membawa sapu.

"Ada keperluan apa ya?" tanyanya.

"Apa ini rumahnya Yuki?" ujarku balik bertanya.

Sang ibu hanya terdiam menatapku. Sepertinya,ada yang ia curigai dariku.

"Maaf. Anda salah. Silakan pergi." Ujar wanita itu ketus dan menutup pintu rumah rapat-rapat.

"Orang yang aneh!" gumamku dengan nada yang sangat kesal. Akupun akhirnya pulang kembali ke rumah.

...

...

...

Esoknya di sekolah,aku menjalankan kegiatanku seperti biasanya. Dan disaat istirahat,aku menghampiri Temari yang tengah mmbaca buku.

"Hai Tema!" sapaku.

"Hai Sakura!" ujar Temari menoleh padaku dan menutup buku yang tengah ia baca.

"Aku mau tanya nih ..." ujarku lirih dan duduk di dekatnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau kenal Yuki tidak? Katanya,ia tinggal di blok.F no.24!" ujarku.

"Yuki? Di blok F,tak ada anak perempuan kecuali aku dan adikku!" jawab Temari.

"Sungguh? Kalau begitu,siapa yang tinggal di blok.F no.24?" tanyaku.

"Em ... mungkin tante Shizune. Dia sendirian yang tinggal di rumah itu." jelas Temari.

"Oh ..," ujarku mengangguk, "Tante Shizune galak yah!" lanjutku.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Temari.

Aku pun mengangguk, "Kemarin,aku kesana. Dan aku bertemu dengannya. Ia malah mengusirku dari sana!" keluhku.

"Ya ... memang. Bahkan,tak satu orangpun berkunjung ke rumahnya saat tahun baru kemarin. Dia memang sangat galak dan penyendiri di blok.F." jelas Temari.

"Oh,ya sudahlah. Aku pergi dulu ya Tema!" ujarku sambil melangkah keluar kelas.

Dan terdengar samar-samar,Temari membalasnya,"Ya Sakura!"

...

...

...

Bulan demi bulanpun berlalu. Yuki tak berkunjung lagi. Padahal,aku telah menunggunya untuk menanyakan banyak hal. Dan sekarang,adikku yang ada dalam perut ibu sudah berusia sembilan bulan! Aku tak sabar lagi menunggunya. Kira-kira,beberapa hari lagi,ia akan datang dan menjadi anggota keluargaku yang baru. Kak Kimmie pun pulang dari kuliahnya hanya karena menunggu datangnya adik kecil.

Dan hari ini,ayah dan ibu sedang mengontrol kandungan ibu. Dan aku sendirian lagi.

"Sakura ..." ujar seseorang dari belakang rumah.

"Iya. Tunggu sebentar!" ujarku dan berlari menuju sumber suara.

"Sekarang gerimis. Mungkin,akan terjadi hujan besar nanti. Ibumu menjemur pakaiannya di belakang rumahmu. Kau angkat saja. Agar nanti tidak kehujanan!"

Tak asing lagi. Dari suara,ucapan,dan logat bicaranya. Itu kak Tayuya tetanggaku. Ah ... aku berutang banyak padanya. Aku berjanji,suatu hari nanti,aku yang akan mengucapkan seperti itu padanya.

"Oh ... iya. _Arigatou _Tayuya-_san_!" ujarku sambil menatap langit yang mendung.

"_Dou-ita_!" seperti biasanya,jawabannya datar. Aku bergegas ke belakang dan mengambil jemuran-jemuran itu.

Setelah itu,aku menghampiri kak Kimmie yang sedang bermain laptop di kamarnya.

"Kak Kimmie!" sapaku.

"Hai Sakura." Jawabnya sambil tetap memandangi laptop_ silver_ nya.

"Kalau tiba-tiba di rumah sakit ibu melahirkan bagaimana ya?" ujarku berangan-angan.

"Ah,kau ini. berfikir yang aneh-aneh saja!" jawabnya.

"Mungkin saja. Seperti kak Ino ...," aku terdiam. Kenapa bisa-bisanya aku kembali teringat kejadian itu lagi?

Kak Ino,saudara kembarku,telah meninggal tiga tahun lalu. Aku sampai pindah tempat tinggal karena hal itu. Tapi,ternyata,sama saja!

"Hei! Apa yang kau fikirkan?" kak Kimmie membangunkanku dari lamunanku.

"Ah ... tidak kok! Hehe ..." ujarku sambil tertawa palsu untuk mengubah suasana.

'TOK ... TOK ... TOK ...' seseorang telah mengetuk pintu rumah.

"Kau saja ya, yang buka!" ujar kak Kimmie. Aku mengangguk dan langsung menuju pintu depan.

"Ayah ...? dimana ibu?" tanyaku.

"Ibumu sedang dirumah sakit. Kata dokter,besok atau lusa,adikmu akan datang!" ujar ayah girang. Aku benar-benar tak percaya. Kak Kimmie lalu mengahampi kami di ruang depan.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kak,besok atau lusa,adik akan dilahirkan!" ujarku sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"_Alhamdulillah_ ... semoga saja akan lancar dijalankan."ujar kak Kimmie. Aku dan ayah hanya meng_amin_i di dalam hati. Dan kami semua segera menuju rumah sakit untuk menengok keadaan ibu.

...

...

...

Esoknya,di rumah sakit,aku berkeliling untuk mencari makanan dengan kak Kimmie di luar. Dan aku,bertemu dengan seorang pedagang asongan. Dia telah tua keriput,dan dia sendirian.

"Maaf nek. Saya mau beli dua bungkus roti. Adakah?" ujar kak Kimmie.

"Duduklah dahulu. Kurang sopan kalau kau hanya membeli sesuatu dari seorang nenek tua ini!" ujarnya. Ah ... benar-benar nenek yang aneh. Akhirnya,kami berdua duduk di kursi panjang yang telah disediakan.

"Nama nenek siapa?" tanyaku.

"Panggil saja aku Yuki." Ujarnya.

"Yuki?" aku kaget. Nama itu ... tak asing lagi bagiku.

"Ya. Yuki," ujarnya lalu menghela nafas, "aku dulu punya keluarga. Namun,semuanya telah pergi mendahuluiku. Ya,karena aku adalah yang terakhir dari keluarga itu." jelasnya.

"Nenek sendirian?" tanya kak Kimmie.

"Ya. Aku sendirian. Dan itu tak masalah. Dulu,kakaku bilang,'Sekarang gerimis. Mungkin,akan terjadi hujan besar nanti. Ibumu menjemur pakaiannya di belakang rumahmu. Kau angkat saja. Agar nanti tidak kehujanan!'. Kukira,itu tak ada maknanya. Tapi,aku jadi mengerti sekarang!" ujarnya.

Jemuran? Gerimis? Bukannya itu perkataan kak Tayuya? Tapi,apa maknanya?

"Apa maknanya nek?" tanyaku.

"Kau akan tau nanti ..."

"Nanti akan terlambat nek!," ujarku memotong perkataannya, "dulu,kakak juga pernah bilang 'nanti kau juga akan tau!'. Tapi,nyatanya? Itu semua telah terlambat. Kakakku telah pergi!" jelasku.

"Aku tak akan memberitahumu!" ujarnya ketus.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Karena kau begitu sok tau tentang semua masalah! Ya,kau memang begitu berpengalaman. Tapi,yang lebih tua lah yang lebih berpengalaman!" ujarnya.

Aku menunduk. Aku memang begitu emosi tadi. Aku lantas menarik nafas,dan mengeluarkannya dari mulut.

"Maaf,nek." Ujarku.

"Sekarang gerimis. Artinya,hampir terjadi hal-hal buruk. Ibumu telah menjemur pakaian di belakang rumah. Artinya,ibu atau anggota keluargamu lainnya telah menjemur bekal yang baik untukmu. Ambillah sebelum nanti hujan. Artinya,ambillah bekal itu,sebelum nanti kau terlanjur terkena hal buruk itu!" jelasnya panjang lebar. Aku mengangguk paham.

"Oh ... begitu ya,nek! Terimakasih ya,sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar untukku!" ujarku sambil tersenyum. nenek itu juga sepertinya tersenyum padaku. Hanya saja,karena keriput pada wajahnya,senyumannya terlihat hambar.

"Oh iya nek. Kami mau beli dua bungkus roti. Adakah?" tanya kak Kimmie.

"Tentu saja." Ujar nenek itu dan mengambilkan dua bungkus roti dari mejanya.

"Berapa nek?" tanya kak Kimmie.

"Tak usah membayarku. Aku ikhlas." Ujar nenek.

"Itu tak bisa! Justru,kami yang harus memberi kepada nenek yang lebih membutuhkan." Ujar kak Kimmie.

"Tapi aku memang ikhlas. Kalau orang ikhlas itu tak bisa dipaksa untuk tidak berbuat. Sedangkan jika aku tidak ikhlas,aku akan merasa berat melepas kalian." Jelasnya.

"Hm ... baiklah,terimakasih ya nek! Kami pergi dulu!" ujarku. Dan kami pun berjalan kembali ke dalam rumah sakit.

...

...

...

Saat dalam perjalanan kembali,aku bertemu lagi dengan seseorang yang tak asing dimataku sedang berlarian menuju rumah sakit.

"Yuki?" ujarku tak percaya.

"Dia Yuki?" tanya kak Kimmie.

"Iya kak! Ayo kita kejar!" ujarku. Kami berdua lalu berlari mengejarnya.

Aku kaget saat agak lama mengikutinya sambil berlarian. Dia berlari menuju ruang rawat ibu! Dan setelah sampai disana,memang benar. Yuki berhenti berlari. Tertera di depan pintu bertuliskan 'Ruang F no.24' dengan nama Shizuki Haruno,ibuku.

Tunggu dulu. Ruang F no.24? bukankah itu sama seperti alamat rumah Yuki? Blok F no.24? apa benar ini semua? Atau jangan-jangan?

"Yuki!" aku memanggilnya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku.

"Jangan mendekat!" ujarnya.

"Ada apa Yuki? Apa kau tak ingat aku lagi?" tanyaku.

"Aku akan terus mengingatmu,kak!" ujarnya.

Kak? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Kenapa dia memanggilku dengan sebutan kak?

"Apa maksudmu memanggilku kak?" tanyaku penasaran.

Dia menghembuskan nafas pendek.

"Memang sudah saatnya kuceritakan padamu," ujarnya, "aku,adalah adikmu dari masa depan. Aku datang kesini,untuk melihatmu!" ujarnya.

"Dari masa depan? Melihatku?"

"Ya. Karena saat aku dilahirkan disini,kau meninggal." Jelasnya.

'DEG ... DEG ... DEG ...'

Tak mungkin. Ya tuhan,aku tak ingin pergi secepat ini! Aku tak mau meninggalkan keluargaku! Aku tak ingin seperti ini ya Alloh!

Hatiku terus menjerit dengan perkataan menolak kehendak tuhan. Aku benar-benar tak ingin pergi. Aku tak ingin pergi!

"Kau bercanda bukan?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Itu memang benar! Makannya,aku datang kesini,untuk melihatmu. Dan menikmati waktu bersenang-senang denganmu!" ujar Yuki.

Ya Allah ... apa yang harus kulakukan disaat seperti ini? Apa aku harus bertanya kenapa aku meninggal? Dan bertanya bagaimana caranya agar takdir berubah? Apa aku harus menolak kehendakmu ya _Rabb_?

"Sakura. Ingatlah dengan kak Ino. Juga perkataan nenek itu." ujar kak Kimmie sambil menepuk dadaku.

"Nanti,saat aku dilahirkan,kita berdua akan menghilang. Namun,kau akan bertemu dengan kak Ino. Dan aku bertemu dengan keluargaku di masa depan." Jelas Yuki padaku.

"Yuki,kenapa aku mati?" tanyaku.

"Entah pun tak tau jelas. Namun,ibu memberitahuku,bahwa ketika aku dilahirkan,kau pun akan langsung pergi!" jawabnya.

" ... " aku hanya terdiam dan berusaha menerima kenyataan ini.

"Baiklah. Aku siap!" ujarku kemudian. Kak Kimmie dan Yuki memelukku berbarengan. Ya Allah,apa kau tau betapa aku bencinya di takdirkan seperti ini? aku benar-benar tak bisa melepaskan mereka. Tapi,apakah kak Ino juga berfikir begitu dulu?

Kami semua lalu masuk ke ruangan ibu.

"Ibu ...!" teriakku menghampiri seseorang wanita berjasa itu,dan memeluknya erat-erat sambil menitihkan air mata.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya ibu dengan suara lembutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok!" ujarku masih dalam pelukannya.

"Aduh ... perut ibu sakit!" rengek ibu tiba-tiba. Aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku. Ayah memanggil dokter dengan tergesa-gesa. Aku hanya dapat menemani ibu yang kala itu benar-benar dalam kesakitan.

KREEKK—

Pintu pun dibuka dengan berdatangkan sang dokter.

"Tolong semuanya keluar dulu. Dia sepertinya akan segera melahirkan!" ujar sang dokter. Kami semuanya akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu.

...

...

...

"Sakura,tolong belikan ayah sebotol air putih ya! Ayah haus …." perintah ayah padaku saat sedang menunggu kedatangan sang adik di luar ruangan. Aku mengangguk,dan mengajak Yuki ikut.

Aku kembali pada pedagang tua itu yang berada di seberang rumah sakit.

"_Suimasen_ nek ..." ujarku lalu duduk pada kursi panjangnya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin sebotol air minum. Adakah?" tanyaku.

"Tentu." Ujarnya dan mengambilkanku sebotol air minum.

"Berapa nek?" tanyaku setelah menerima botol berwarna bening itu.

"Aku ikhlas." Ujarnya.

"Tolong nek. Ini adalah saat terakhirku. Walaupun nenek ikhlas,tapi aku merasa tak ikhlas jika seperti ini saat menjelang pergi ..." ujarku penuh harap. Nenek hanya tersenyum. Yuki yang melihat hal itu,hanya terdiam tak bersuara.

"Harganya lima ribu!" ujar nenek kemudian. Akupun menyodorkan selembar uang lima ribu itu.

"Terimakasih nek!" ujarku dan melangkah pergi.

Yuki berjalan mendahuluiku di saat menyebrang jalan,Yuki tak mempedulikan apapun dan langsung berjalan di tengah jalan raya yang besar itu. Saat ia berada di tengah jalan,sebuah mobil melaju dari arah kiri.

"Yuki! Awas!" teriakku. Namun,Yuki tak mendengarnya. Akhirnya,ku beranikan diri untuk berlari mengejarnya dan mendorongnya dari belakang agar tidak tertabrak. Dan ...

'DDUUUAAKKK!'

Suaranya begitu keras terdengar di telinga orang-orang. Aku tak merasakan apapun saat itu. Aku hanya menutup mata,dan tertidur dalam mimpi.

Aku berputar-putar dalam kegelapan. Dan kulihat cahaya putih kecil di ujung gua gelap itu. Aku terus berputar mengarungi dimensi ruang dan waktu. Dan aku telah pergi. Meninggalkan semuanya. Dan cahaya putih itu semakin mendekat. Aku ...

...

...

...

Ini hidupku. Dan semuanya sudah berakhir. Sekarang,bukan hidup lagi. Tapi,mati. Orang hidup,pasti akan mati. Aku,masih punya permintaan disaat seperti ini, ... akan kusampaikan melalui mimpi Yuki! Adik kecilku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"__Yuki,_

_aku berharap banyak padamu ..._

_Tolong,jagalah nama baik keluarga_

_Jagalah ayah,ibu,dan kak Kimmie_

_Dan kau,perlu tau tentang kakak-kakakmu yang telah pergi ini_

_Kak Ino,_

_Dan,aku_

_Kami bukannya ingin dikenang_

_Namun,ingin menjadi jembatan __pelangi__untuk kalian semua_

_Tolong,belajarlah dari semua ini_

_Jangan sampai,kau akan menjadi seperti kami juga_

_Sepasang saudara kembar,yang telah pergi lebih dulu dalam keluarga ini_

_Benar-benar lucu bukan, skenario yang telah tuhan buat?_

_Oh,iya. Aku lupa akan janjiku dulu_

_Tolong beri tahu kak Tayuya jika sedang gerimis_

_Tolong beritahu dia,agar mengambil jemurannya sebelum hujan ya!_

_Ibunya telah menjemur pakaiannya di belakang rumahnya_

_Tolong ya ..._

_Yuki!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**~OWARI~**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**AUTHOR NOTE!** :

**_Konichiwa minna-san_****!**

**Aku kembali hadir dengan karyaku ini. Sebenarnya,ini dibuat sebagai lanjutan dari FF My Twin Sister. Tapi,karena saudara kembarnya Sakura di FF itu udah 'Is Death' (?),aku ganti dengan judul yang baru. Yakni,THIS IS MY LIFE! Kalau penasaran dengan kisah gadis kembar itu,kunjungi saja provileku! #sekalianpromo. ****Kalau belum tau,Sakura itu dulunya (tiga tahun yang lalu) punya saudara kembar yang lebih tua darinya,yaitu Ino Yamanaka. Tapi,kak Ino mati karena penyakit kanker yang ia derita. Begitulah intinya di FF My Twin Sister-ku.**

**Ke-OC + OOC-an emang. Banyak banget yang beda sama anime aslinya. Dulunya,mau kubuat ori-fic,tapi gak jadi. #plak**

**Segitu saja dariku. ****_Gomen_**** kalo banyak salah. Jangan lupa Review loh! Aku sangat butuh itu untuk kemajuanku kedepan!**

**_Thanks Before_****...**

**_Jaa ..._****! ^^**

**_Sign_****,Ulya**


End file.
